Besos
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Tabla Besos. "Noticias": Meiling estaba más que dispuesta a contarle las buenas nuevas a sus primas, ¡que se habían besado! Shaoran, por su parte, no pensaba consagrar sus días en escuchar a sus hermanas planear su futura boda con su prima, los hijos que tendrían y qué color de esmoquin debería usar. Por suerte, él tenía un alto sentido de la autopreservación.
1. Mira hacia allá

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**Besos**

**I**

**"Mira hacia allá"**

* * *

_Summary: Meiling volvió a sentirse iracunda: primero, consigo misma, por no poder disimular su debilidad hacia los encantos obvios de su primo, cuando tendría que fingir un enfado convincente hacia sus desaires y así, lograr un avance en su relación; y con Xiao Lang, porque se estaba comportando como un insensible. Como un niño de las cavernas. _

* * *

En Hong Kong se respiraba un aire veraniego que resultaba sofocante en las horas pico. Podía verse gente de acá para allá: algunos cargando bolsas, otros hablando por celular, algunos paseando solos, otros acompañados... pero la cuestión era que todos parecían querer escapar de las brasas del Sol, buscando algún resquicio de sombra que aminorara el calor. Meiling, por su parte, se sentía en sumo afortunada de tener diez años y nada que hacer ese día domingo, más que disfrutar de la frescura que les otorgaba el roble bajo el cual descansaban. Porque sí, tenía compañía. En cuanto a eso, no la ponía tan alegre. Meiling había terminado concluyendo que Xiao Lang era un tonto.

—Xiao Lang, ¿por qué hemos venido aquí? ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Terminó por preguntar tentativamente luego de lo que fueron (según sus conteos mentales), veinte minutos del más profundo silencio.

Porque bien, le gustaba estar a la sombra y eso... ¡pero también quería compartir cosas con su primo! Esa plaza era hermosa: repleta de juegos para aprovechar, flores que cortar y ¡niños! Podía verlos por doquier: ya fuera correteando y divirtiéndose, o echados sobre el césped reluciente, como ellos, y conversando tonterías. ¿Por qué tenían que estar allí sin decirse ni una palabra?

—Tú has venido conmigo. En realidad, planeaba estar solo.

Oh, sí, era ese tipo de respuesta la que se esperaba. Ese tono entre monocorde y despectivo, que le dejaba en claro que no, él _no_ quería compartir_ nada_ con ella. Meiling no dijo ni mu, ya acostumbrada a esos tan largos y fructíferos intercambios de palabras entre ellos. Así era. Se acercaba a Xiao Lang e intentaba ser amigable, y él le rehuía como si tuviera la peste negra.

Se vio reflejada en los vidrios de un auto por un segundo. No era una niña desagradable, y lo sabía. Tenía el cabello azabache muy largo y grueso, generalmente atado en dos coletas que caían libres en ambos costados de su pequeña cabeza. Sus facciones eran claramente asiáticas, con el tinte de altanería propio de los Li. Y lo que más llamaba la atención de ella eran sus rasgados ojos del color de los rubíes. También era menuda y delgada, y en algún momento soñaba crecer y llegar a ser tan elegante y hermosa como su Tía Ieran, la madre del _gran conversador_ que tenía sentado al lado.

¿Pensaría él que Meiling era fea, y por eso no se le acercaba?, pensó, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos con creciente enfado. Pero negó con la cabeza efusivamente para sí. Claro que no. Era su prometida, y bien sabía que Tía Ieran no la hubiera elegido como su futura esposa si ella no estuviera a la altura de una Li. Miró a Xiao Lang de reojo, sopesando su expresión meditabunda y seria, el perfil afilado y los contornos entre aniñados y masculinos de su rostro. El cabello castaño se mecía con el viento... ¡y esos ojos! Cuando Xiao Lang la miraba, sentía que la traspasaba como si fuera un láser. Esas obsidianas eran dos piscinas de caramelo ámbar.

Era apuesto, ¡_muy_ apuesto el maldito!

Repentinamente se dio cuenta que de seguro se había sonrojado. Cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos, mientras seguía pensando. Pero no, no era solamente que Xiao Lang fuera el niño más lindo que jamás hubiera visto, sino que la hechizaba su personalidad. Le encantaba su inteligencia, sus modales, su seriedad y esa faceta amable, que veía de a ratos, y que la enternecía por completo. ¡Nunca olvidaría cuando había rescatado a su pájaro! Ese era un niño dulce y comprensivo, en absoluto parecido a la persona taciturna que intentaba mostrarle. Sabía que Xiao Lang tenía un enorme corazón.

Por Dios, ¡que le gustaba todo lo que representaba él!, pensó, con una sonrisita boba de añoranza surcándole los labios.

—Meiling, ¿necesitas un balde?

... Hasta que abría la boca para hablarle de ese modo. Volvió a sentirse iracunda: con ella misma, por no saber disimular su debilidad hacia los encantos obvios de su primo en momentos en los que debería fingir estar realmente molesta por sus desaires, para así, quizás conseguir un avance en su relación; y con Xiao Lang, porque se estaba comportando como un insensible. Como un niño de las cavernas. Y ella sentía cosas demasiado fuertes como para que se burlara. Por un momento, deseó cambiarle esa expresión socarrona de una buena patada (pero no sería correcto en una dama usar esos métodos, diría su Tía), así que se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor.

Compuso una mueca de sorpresa a la vez que sus ojos viajaban a algún punto detrás suyo.

—¡Xiao Lang, mira hacia allá —Señaló el cielo con sus pequeños dedos—, un ovni!

—Si hubiera un ovni por aquí, la gente andaría a los gritos —Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, como si no le creyera, y escaneó todo el punto que ella le había indicado. Decidió que era una tontería y volvió a su posición inicial—. ¿De dón...?

Entonces Meiling le había plantado un beso. No fue un choque ni salvaje ni forzado, porque Xiao Lang se quedó estático, con los ojos ámbar muy abiertos (lo supo porque entreabrió un poco la vista unos segundos) y ella era una niña de diez años, que nada sabía de besos. Un cosquilleo agradable le recorrió el cuerpo. Xiao Lang tenía labios muy suaves y cálidos, y el aliento fresco y mentolado. Cuando al fin se separó, al cabo de unos instantes, casi largó un alarido de victoria.

Ahí estaba el _"oh-yo-soy-el-niño-más-maduro-y-lo-he-visto-todo"_: sonrojado hasta las orejas (Meiling comenzó a preguntarse si no se desmayaría entre eso y el calor) y viéndola como si le hubiera crecido una oreja en la espalda. Se puso de pie, triunfadora como se sentía y dijo:

—Volvamos a casa, Xiao Lang.

A su primo no se le había ido el rojo de las mejillas hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Buenas! Creo que ando muy inspirada últimamente... en menos de tres meses publiqué tres cosas xD Mierda, o el mundo se va a acabar en serio o esto es una muestra de que estoy tomándome los asuntos en serio(?) Igualmente, creo que viene de la mano con mis vacaciones. ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES AL FIN! Ya soy una egresada de la Secundaria, felicítenme(?)**

**Bueno, yendo a lo que nos compete... ¿qué les pareció el one-shot? xD Acostumbro a escribir SxS pero la pareja de Shaoran-Meiling también me gusta mucho, sobre todo cuando la ambiento en su niñez... ya ven que Shaoran está tan conversador como siempre xD Pero sabemos que tiene un lado sensible... nada más miren lo que le duró el sonrojo xD**

**Bueno, esto está basado en unas tablas que encontré... la iré completando de a poquito, cada viñeta incluye un beso y la enfocaré desde distintas parejas, las que sienta idóneas para cada título xD Ojalá les haya gustado :) Espero sus lindos reviews :D**

**(Y este sábado actualizo "En Terapia" ;D)**

**¡Besos!**


	2. Noticias

**Advertencia: **Para comprender el sentido de esta viñeta, leer primero "Mira hacia allá".

* * *

**Besos**

**II**

**"Noticias"**

* * *

_Summary: Meiling estaba más que dispuesta a contarle las buenas nuevas a sus primas, ¡que se habían besado! Shaoran, por su parte, no pensaba consagrar sus días en escuchar a sus hermanas planear su futura boda con su prima, los hijos que tendrían y qué color de esmoquin debería usar. Por suerte, él tenía un alto sentido de la autopreservación._

* * *

Fuutie lo sospechaba, Fanren lo dudaba, Shiefa lo afirmaba y Feimei estaba tan segura que podría haber apostado a su madre: ahí había pasado algo raro.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que Xiao se sonrojó, hermana? —dijo ésta última con una expresión de añoranza.

—Claramente —respondió Fuutie, reviviendo aquellos productivos tiempos de calidad con su hermano menor. Hizo una pausa, viniendo a ella las conmovedoras memorias, y exclamó—. ¡Se veía tan mono con ese vestido rosa!

—¡Y esas pestañas! —Se apresuró a agregar Shiefa, llevándose las manos al pecho y suspirando— Siempre he dicho que tiene los ojos más bonitos de todos los Li.

—Cuando sea mayor será todo un casanovas —convino Fanren, pensativa.

—Un rompecorazones —corrigió Feimei y torció el gesto—. Espantará a todas las mujeres con esa actitud de ermitaño.

Shiefa, Fuutie y Fanren sopesaron la posibilidad. La primera habló.

—¿Crees que la pubertad aminorará la intensidad de su... _carácter_?

—En absoluto. Seguirá siendo tan huraño como una mujer en sus días.

Fuutie se frotó la barbilla.

—Sería una linda mujer, ¿no creen?

De pronto, las cuatro recordaron lo que las había llevado a reunirse en ese lugar estratégico (el living de la gran mansión) y decidieron dejar a un lado futuras ideas de indumentaria para travestir a su hermano menor. La mayor de las cuatro, Feimei, tomó la palabra.

—A todo esto... ¿qué creen que haya ocurrido?

Que Xiao Lang hubiera vuelto a casa con las mejillas tan rojas como dos manzanas maduras le provocaba a las hermanas una mezcla de confusa incredulidad, pasmosa esperanza e interminables ganas de gritar _"kawaii"_ hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones. Por otro lado, estaba Meiling, que había pisado la vivienda Li con una sonrisa triunfante de oreja a oreja, cuando generalmente debería estar gritándole al pequeño castaño cosas como:

—¡Más respeto, Xiao Lang, que soy tu prometida!

—¡Algún día este vientre engrendrará a tus hijos!

—¡Xiao Lang, deja de escapar de mí!

—¡Le diré a la Tía que ignoras a tu futura mujer!

Y el niño contestaría, entre dientes y con la característica falta de tacto:

—Prometida el día que me crezca una barba en la rodilla.

—¡Mis hijos no saldrán de una mujer escandalosa!

—¡Eso es acoso!

—¡Le diré a Madre que te envíe al psiquiatra!

Porque bien, Xiao Lang podía ser un auténtico caballero inglés si quería (y era cierto. Daba miedo que un niño de diez años tuviera más conciencia y respeto por las normas de etiqueta que ellas mismas); pero cuando Meiling superaba la línea (que era, habían concluido las hermanas Li, invadir su espacio personal por más de tres horas), se transformaba en una pequeña máquina castaña y ceñuda de largar improperios. Lo peor era, que tenía estilo para insultar.

_"Nada vulgar"_, pensó Shiefa con orgullo de la vasta sapiencia de su hermanito. _"Como todo un Li."_

Las cuatro se encontraban en medio de serias cavilaciones, cuando la fuente de todas sus dudas atravesó el umbral, aún con los vestigios de un sonrojo que hubiera pasado por una rosácea preocupante (si ellas no hubieran sabido que los chinos generalmente no sufren de rosácea y que, además, Xiao Lang tenía una salud de hierro).

—¡Xiao Lang! —chillaron al unísono.

Él las miró como si hubiera visto el fantasma de su tatarabuela bailar en enaguas, y amenazó con escapar, pero el delgado y esbelto cuerpo de Fanren bloqueó su paso.

—¡Ni creas que vas a escapar de esta, pequeño!

—Nos debes una explicación —secundó Fuutie.

Feimei y Shiefa no dijeron nada pero asintieron efusivamente y arrastraron al niño hasta el sofá de cuerina.

¿No tenían tarea de la Preparatoria que hacer, algún novio con el que salir o algo productivo que hacer con sus vidas?, se dijo a sí mismo Shaoran, pensando cómo podía ser que cuatro _casi_ mujeres de diecisiete años disfrutaran de acosar a una pobre alma inocente de diez. Casi en el preciso instante que esa idea cruzó por su mente, apareció la prueba irrefutable de que, claramente, el tema del acoso debía ser algún gen maligno que se pasaba de generación en generación.

—¡Con que aquí estás! —vociferó Meiling, poniéndose de un salto frente a él y aún con esa sonrisita socarrona.

El recuerdo de a qué venía eso le hizo volver a enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo, si era posible. Sus hermanas la miraron como si fuera la solución a todas las incógnitas de la vida, y la sentaron peligrosamente a su lado, viéndolos a ambos con esos ojos ámbares que destellaban estrellas de un preocupante fulgor. Shaoran tragó pesado y rezó a Dios.

—Ahora tenemos a todos los involucrados en el caso —susurró la mayor, lista para interrogar a los pequeños prometidos.

Entonces, Meiling decidió regodearse un poco más en su victoria de aquella tarde, y se apresuró a hablar, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—¡Primas! —exclamó triunfalmente.

Shaoran comenzó a sudar frío.

_"No, por favor, no."_

—¡Tengo noticias que conmocionarán a esta casa!

Las cuatro se habían acercado a ellos tanto, que sentía sus alientos golpear contra su rostro enrojecido y adolorido por la cantidad de sangre que se estaba agolpando en sus mejillas.

—Cállate, Meiling —tajó fuertemente, esperando intimidarla.

Pobre iluso. Ni una Tercera Guerra Mundial hubiera frenado a esa niña.

—¿Qué tiene de malo, Xiao Lang? —siseó melosamente— Tus hermanas se pondrán contentas.

—¡Muy contentas! —exclamó Shiefa, ya imaginando lo que había ocurrido.

Claramente Xiao Lang y Meiling habrían logrado algún avance en su relación. Por otra parte, el niño podía escuchar funestamente las campanas de boda retumbar en las cabezas de las mayores.

—¡No me importa! —bramó él— No quiero que hables.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Y yo no quiero que me ignores, pero bien que lo haces, ¿eh? —Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír arrogantemente— ¡Pero bien que logré que me prestaras atención hoy, Xiao Lang Li!

Las mujeres ya no podían soportarlo más. Esa escena era mucho más de lo que cuatro jovencitas de diecisiete años con altas dosis de amor por su hermano menor (que no debía confundirse con obsesión, no. Lo de ellas era sano y normal), podían aguantar.

—¡Lárgalo ya!

Meiling alzó un dedo y abrió la boca, ya dispuesta a terminar con la espera.

—¡Esta tarde, Xiao Lang y yo...!

De pronto, tenía la mano de su primo en su boca, sofocando cualquier palabra que quisiera decir. En tres segundos, el niño se las había arreglado para arrastrarla fuera del living hasta el vestíbulo, lejos de las cuatro muchachas que se habían quedado pensando en lo que estaba por decir, decepcionadas. Wei había presenciado la escena de su joven amo llevando a las rastras a la señorita Meiling hacia el pasillo, con las manos en su boca, pero no dijo nada, pensando que quizás estaban jugando al secuestrador serial. Sí, Wei había escuchado de esos juegos extraños entre jóvenes en las noticias del otro día, y se dijo a sí mismo que esa juventud de ahora no conocía lo que era la diversión sana. Se fue a preparar la merienda para las jovencitas Li.

—¡¿Qué crees que...?!

—¡Shh, cállate, por Dios! —gritó Xiao Lang contra su rostro, con una expresión de enfado que la hubiera aterrado si no lo conociera bien.

—¿Por qué me has frenado justo cuando iba a contarles las noticias a tus hermanas, eh? —Colocó los brazos en jarras y se dispuso a volver de donde había sido sacada— Ahora mismo volveré y...

Xiao Lang la asió firmemente del brazo y ella no pudo contra su fuerza de niño. Hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Ese no es modo de tratar a una dama. Sabes que eventualmente se los contaré —Sonrió—. ¿Por qué retrasas el momento?

Shaoran estaba negado. _No_ iba a permitir que sus hermanas supieran del bochornoso episodio que le había costado casi una hemorragia nasal. No tenía ninguna intención de consagrar el resto de sus días a escucharlas planear cuántos hijos tendrían, cómo sería cada uno (si tendrían los ojos de Meiling y el cabello de él, o al revés. O si heredarían su genio malhumorado o la manía de su prima de hacer escándalo donde fuese), qué flores escogerían para la boda (si rosas o geranios), o si él debía usar un esmoquin blanco o negro.

No, tenía diez años y un alto sentido de la autopreservación.

—No les dirás nada.

—Fue un lindo besito, y lo sabes —Le guiñó un ojo y Shaoran sintió rojas las orejas—. Ha sido el primero de ambos, ¡qué encanto!

Frunció los labios, disgustado.

—¿Y tú que sabes si acaso fue mi primero?

Su prima lo miró como si hubiera dicho una somera idiotez.

—Anda, Xiao Lang. Tienes tanta experiencia en besos como yo la tengo en astrofísica.

De acuerdo, llevaba razón, pero no tenía por qué restregárselo así ni tampoco mancillar su inocencia (sí, estaba siendo dramático, ¿y qué?) de un modo tan desagradable como el de esa tarde.

—Me embaucaste y luego me besaste, eso no cuenta. Tiene que ser consensuado.

Le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres otro?

—Ni madres.

Se enfurruñó.

—¡Eres malo, Xiao Lang! Le contaré a tus hermanas que no quieres besarme porque eres un orgulloso.

—No soy orgulloso.

_Claro_ que lo era. _Ella lo sabía._ Desgraciada Meiling que lo conocía tanto.

—Eres más orgulloso que un pavo real cuando abre su cola llena de plumas —Hizo el gesto con sus caderas como si meneara una gran cola de pavo real, y Shaoran se contuvo de olvidar que estaba furibundo con ella y reírse. Se tomó una larga pausa, mirándolo con sus ojos rubíes como si analizara alguna posibilidad. Luego sonrió ladinamente y Shaoran temió por su integridad de nuevo—. Hagamos un trato.

Evaluó las posibilidades. ¿Qué porcentaje de humillación podía contener dicho trato? Seguramente un poco menor que si le contaba a sus hermanas que lo había besado. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Te escucho.

—Si nos besamos de nuevo...

—¡Estás loca!

—... No le contaré nada a nadie.

Volvió a tragar pesado. Observó los contornos y las facciones aniñadas de Meiling y se sintió estúpido y nervioso. De más estaba decir que lo había engañado por completo y que jamás se hubiera esperado algo así. No era una persona acostumbrada al contacto físico, y ese beso había significado toda una experiencia sensorial desconocida. Y Shaoran era una persona de hábitos. Y romper ese en especial lo ponía neurótico, incómodo y (palpó discretamente sus mejillas) rojo como la grana. Era _absurdo._ Él era un Li, se suponía que tenía que mantener la entereza en esa clase de situaciones, no ponerse a temblar como gelatina cuando una chica (aunque fuera su molesta prima) se le acercara.

—Sabes que es un buen trato —dijo ella, con voz persuasiva—. Un beso por mi silencio —Miró sus uñas cortas fingiendo sabiduría—. Puedo tomar la iniciativa, si no te sientes listo para ser un hombre todavía.

Golpe bajo. _Muy bajo._ Shaoran apretó los puños y en el rostro de la niña se asomó una incipiente sonrisa. Conocía a Xiao Lang como nadie.

—¿Me desafías?

Y sabía perfectamente que podía meterse con cualquier cosa.

—Ay, no sé, es que allí, en la plaza, te veías _tan_ apabullado...

Recibió de lleno la intensa mirada ámbar y no se abstuvo de sonreír ya abiertamente por la anticipación.

—A mí nadie me apabulla.

La besó.

_Menos con su orgullo._

Xiao Lang no profundizó ni tampoco hizo falta. Para Meiling era más que suficiente sentir su cálido aliento, sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, y sus rebeldes mechones castaños haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas. Fue un poco más lejos, y se atrevió a tomarlo de los costados del rostro, palpando la delicada y perfecta piel morena, y permitiéndose cerrar los ojos por completo, para disfrutar del breve roce con todos sus sentidos alerta.

Se separaron y Meiling tenía el corazón aún más desbocado que la primera vez. Lo más maravilloso del asunto era que _él_ había comenzado y que, a juzgar por la expresión de entera resolución que tenía en la cara, ya no se avergonzaba tanto. O estaba lo suficientemente orgulloso de su acción como para olvidar que debería estar sonrojado hasta la planta del pie.

¡Qué masculino y determinado que era su Xiao Lang!

—Ahora ve a contarle tus noticias a las plantas, ¿quieres? —masculló él, obligándose a verse entero y asertivo.

Meiling se olvidó por completo de las buenas nuevas que les había prometido a sus primas, y asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo por toda respuesta, y se alejó tarareando una linda melodía china, para revolcarse en el jardín de verano con toda la felicidad del mundo.

Cuando se aseguró de que había abandonado por completo el vestíbulo, Shaoran llevó los dedos a sus labios.

Ni aunque lo torturaran iba a admitir que le había gustado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Volví a esta tabla, admito que tardé pero es que he estado metida de lleno en el fandom de Fullmetal y toda mi inspiración se volcó allí xD No puedo forzar las cosas, pero hoy me sentí como para escribir, y me esforcé mucho escribiendo esto, ¿qué les pareció? No tenía pretendido darle una continuación a la primera viñeta, pero me pareció que quedaba bien xDD Las hermanas Li no pueden faltar, y ahora pudimos ver que Shaoran le devolvió el beso a Meiling xDD Le gustó un poco al picarón(?) En fin... no va a haber más continuación de esto, en la próxima viñeta serán otros personajes y otro tema nuevo n_n**

**Primeramente, quería agradecer a los que leyeron y me dejaron review que, aunque fueron sólo tres, me hicieron muy feliz n_n Gracias por la alerta y el favorito, y también gracias a los que leen y no comentan nada, sé que están ahí y espero que les haya divertido leer esto. Gracias a:**

**sakurita 95 (sí, me equivoqué cuando indiqué la pareja, es la costumbre xD Gracias :D) - pola - sam-ely-ember (nena, ¡eso sí que es un review! Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado, esta también es una de mis parejas favoritas de CCS, es sumamente divertida. Agradezco enormemente tus palabras, sinceramente, leer tu review hoy es lo que me ha motivado a escribir esta viñeta, ¡miles de gracias y felices fiestas para vos también! Y ojalá te agrade este nuevo de SxM ;D) **

**Nos vemos en la próxima, ¡besos!**


End file.
